


Nightmares

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Warning: panic attack.





	Nightmares

You whimpered in your sleep. You were having another nightmare. You had had one every single night for a week now. It was always the same- Nat dying. Tonight, you were watching as she fought Thanos, before he stabbed her. He took her down, jabbing the knife into her again and again and again and - 

You gasped as you woke up. You sat up just trying to breathe. And then the sobs started and tears streamed down your face. You cried freely and loudly- Natasha wasn’t home. You started shaking and you were drenched in sweat. 

“Miss Y/L/N, you appear to be in distress. Would you like me to alert the others?” JARVIS asked. You weren’t able to respond. 

Unbeknownst to you, Natasha had actually just walked into the tower, getting back early from her mission. 

“Miss Romanoff, Miss Y/L/N is in distress. I believe she needs immediate assistance,” JARVIS alerted your girlfriend. She didn’t waste a moment and took off running, straight to your shared room. She burst through the door, causing you to shift your gaze to her. In the throws of a panic attack, you weren’t able to really move. Nat understood what was happening immediately; this wasn’t your first panic attack. 

“Y/N,” she murmured, coming to sit by you on the bed. She stroked your back, murmuring sweet things. After a minute, you still hadn't shown any signs of calming. 

“Y/N, I need you to name five things you can feel,” she instructed. You shakily and slowly got through five. 

“Five things you can see. Come on, I know you can do it.” You got up to five a little faster that time, your breathing starting to become more regular. 

“Five things you can hear.” Your breathing was much better, and you started to regain feeling in your hands. You sat up with her arms around you for support. 

“Thank you Nat,” you said, voice still shaky. She pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“What caused this?” she questioned softly, concern evident in her voice. 

“Nightmares,” you replied. 

“Of wh-”

“Of you dying,” you interrupted her. 

“Oh Y/N,” she murmured. “What can I do?”

“Can you just hold me?” 

“Of course,” she replied. “Let me just take off this suit.” She took off the suit and was gently pushing you down onto the bed a moment later. She laid down on her back and pulled you onto her chest. You sighed. 

“I’m here. I’m alive.” You nodded against her. That was what you needed to hear, and she knew it. 

“How was the mission?” you asked a minute later. 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Rest.” You hummed and then lifted your head to bring your lips to hers. 

“I’m glad you’re alive,” you mumbled. She chuckled. 

“I am too. I’m glad I got home when I did.” You could practically hear her frown after she said that. 

“Y/N, if I hadn’t had gotten home when I did... These past nights you’ve had nightmares... what-” she continued. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Nat,” you replied and put your head back down on her chest. She made a sympathetic noise and sighed. Now it was your turn to reassure her. 

“I’m okay Natasha. I promise. You’re here now, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
